Greetings from Unicornia
by Red-the-Mudkip
Summary: (Something that I wrote when I was younger. . .; Takes place in the Generation 3 world. Basically a story version of the short movie "Greetings from Unicornia".) Summary: After the Rainbow Ceremony, Rainbow Dash starts taking interest in Unicornia, so she stays behind while her friends go home. Rarity and the others give her a tour of the city, with a song, too! Who can beat that?


**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. This is Red the Mudkip, with a My Little Pony: G3 fan fiction. Keep in mind that I wrote this A YEAR AGO, when I wrote MUCH worse stories... And for some reason, in my writings, Brights Brightly likes to kick stupid people... (And I wasn't good enough to write REAL fanfic so I just made a "story version" of Greetings from Unicornia /shot)**

**But anyway, read and review. If you want. I totally understand if you don't. I tried my best to edit it and make it NORMAL, even changing some of the story line... Meh. I feel like I did a bad job but I hope you like it! Standing before you is the story version of Greetings from Unicornia, COMPLETE WITH THE "WISH YOU WERE HERE" SOUNDTRACK! 8D /shot**

The sun shone down on Ponyville, giving that summertime cheer. Pinkie Pie, Minty, Sunny, and Triple Treat were playing some soccer. Razzaroo was studying with Sparkleworks and Sweetberry. Storybelle was sitting on a bench, reading a book from her library. All of a sudden, a rainbow swooped down and into the town. Pinkie accidentally tripped over it, causing it to stop. A postcard fell from the rainbow.

"Rainbow mail!" she shouted, picking it up.

"Who's it for?" Minty inquired.

"Addressed to all of us," the pink pony replied, studying the writing on the top. Sunny Daze proceeded to stand on top of a hill and call all the ponies to Pinkie Pie. The others rushed over, leaving what they were doing.

"Guess what, everybody?" Triple Treat bubbled. "We got a letter!"

Murmurs rose from the crowd.

"Who's it from?"

"_Where_'s it from?"

"Who is it for?"

"Ponies, ponies!" Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves for attention. "Your questions will soon be answered. This postcard is addressed to all of us... The picture on the front looks like Unicornia... and... The sender is..." She gasped. "Why, if my name isn't Pinkamena Dia-"

Impatient, Triple Treat snatched the postcard from her. "IT'S FROM RAINBOW DASH!" she shouted.

Everyone gasped. "Rainbow Dash?" one of the ponies echoed.

"I will read it to everyone." Pinkie Pie announced grandly, stealing it back.

"_Dear Ponyville,_" Pinkie began.

"_I'm missing all of my darling friends back home. But it's also very pleasant in Unicornia! Today, Rarity took me on a tour of the castle, darlings."_

. . . .

"This here is the Crystal Dome. We use it for parties, and of course, to make the rainbow," Rarity giggled as she pointed up at the lovely dome-shaped roof.

Along with the two were Cheerilee, Whistle Wishes, and Brights Brightly. Whistle opened an arch-shaped door and they all stepped in. The room was messy, with clothes and toys lying around, a wrinkled rug on the floor, and an unmade bed.

"This is my room..." Rarity blushed. "Eh, let me just put this stuff in the closet, where it belongs!"

The little unicorn rushed to open her towering cabinet and suddenly tons of toys, hats, books, and other objects tumbled out and onto the small pony. The four older ponies gasped and made a dash to the pile. Without warning, Rarity's head popped out from under a hat, and she exclaimed, "That was fun, let's do it again!"

A ball bounced onto Rarity's head and they all giggled.

"What's this place here?" Rainbow Dash walked over to a rainbow arch that led into a winding hallway.

"Oh, this we call our 'Hello, hello!' arch!" Whistle Wishes explained. Clearly seeing that Rainbow was confused, the blue unicorn offered to demonstrate. The five huddled into the open space between the two ends of the arch, and the four unicorns started to yell, "Hello, hello!" It echoed back, making them all laugh.

"Follow us," Cheerilee gestured to Rainbow Dash to walk down the corridor. They all marveled at the sparkling windows and murals on the roof. Finally, Cheerilee, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Whistle Wishes, and Brights Brightly reached a rainbow door.

. . . .

"Tell us, what's behind the door?" Puzzlement demanded anxiously.

"I'm reading," Pinkie Pie snapped. "Just let me talk and I'll tell you!"

. . . .

"Here we are!"

The door swung wide open. Inside was a room filled with...

Exercise balls? Yes, those were what they were. All different colors: Red, white, pink, green, blue, and many more.

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath. They all darted in, long manes flowing behind them. Cheerilee ran over to a blue ball. Brights Brightly hopped on a red one, matching her reddish-orange mane and tail, while her blue counterpart prodded a hoof at a pink one. Rarity flopped onto an abnormally bouncy white ball.

Rainbow Dash watched in amusement as they bounced around the room, giggling hysterically. Even the very mature Cheerilee was acting like a small child. Suddenly, Rarity's ball bounced to a stop in front of Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, ride with me!" Rarity grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoof in her own. Not thinking she had a choice, Rainbow climbed onto the ball and it started to bounce like crazy. _Well, it _is_ a bit fun..._ Rainbow Dash thought. _No wonder they act like eight-year-olds when on these balls._ Something interrupted her thoughts: The ball was heading straight out the window...

"Whoa!" The smaller pony on the white ball cried. Rainbow was barely hanging on to Rarity's shoulders as the ball continued its everlasting plunge to the ground. Luckily, instead of the ground hitting their faces, the ball bounced over the gazebo and rolled over, causing Rainbow Dash and Rarity to fall onto a grassy hill. Getting up, Rarity called out her signature, "That was fun, let's do it again!"

The five ponies sat at a table outside the Sweet Strawberry café, the sun beating down on them, clashing with the cool mountainous air.

"Well, that was a long day," Whistle Wishes sighed.

"I know, right?" Brights Brightly grinned. Rainbow Dash was sitting on the other side of the table, a postcard and her lucky fountain pen in her hooves.

"What should I write to my friends, darlings?" she asked the four other ponies at the table.

"Hmmm…" Cheerilee said in her thinking voice.

"Uh, 'I'll bring back cake'?" Whistle Wishes suggested hopelessly. Brights Brightly kicked her counterpart from under the table, annoyed. Rarity, who had already been deep in thought, suddenly burst into one of her spontaneous songs.

"' _How we wish you were here_

_Wish you were here,_

_What fun!_

_How we wish you were here_

_To play in the all-day sun!_

_May I, deet-deedle-dee_

_Deet-deet-deedle-dee_

_Make one thing clear_

_We do__,__ doo-doodle-doo_

_Doo-doodle-doo wish you were here!__'_"

All the ponies outside the café were staring at Rarity. Some of the younger ones giggled. The older ones were silent. Embarrassed, the short pink unicorn blushed and scratched her head under the rainbow-colored mane. "That's actually a good idea, darling!" Rainbow Dash tapped her fountain pen against the table thoughtfully. Some of the ponies had returned to their business. The five friends walked to a bench in the park after leaving their seats.

"Uh, sorry for that song out there, but the tune was getting stuck in my head!" Rarity shrugged sheepishly. Cheerilee patted her student on her head. She then proceeded to break out into very random song, using her ladylike voice. Rainbow Dash was quickly jotting it down onto the postcard.

"'_This is where rainbows all are formed._

_Try asking any unicorn!'_"

The purple pony ran a hoof through a strand of pink mane, singing a course of "la's" and "lees".

"'_Every unicorn knows it's true!_''" She finished. Whistle Wishes and her yellow counterpart applauded their former mentor. Rainbow Dash laughed. "Oh, darlings, I have one!"

"'_The crystal carriage, _

_Is nice and wide!_

_If you were here,_

_We all could ride!_

_So shiny,_

_So wide,_

_If you were here,_

_You'd love to ride!_''"

Rarity bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the two adults singing. This time it was her turn to receive a kick from Brights Brightly. "Ow! What was that for?" She cried, rubbing her leg. "Eh, I wanted to 'knock' some sense into you?" the unicorn giggled at her own joke.

Some half an hour later, Rainbow Dash opened the mail flap in the gazebo and a rainbow burst out of the tip. It flowed away and into the sky, a postcard riding on it. "Wish you were here!" Rarity whispered, her shiny blue eyes reflecting the rainbow. "Wish you were here," Whistle Wishes repeated, smiling broadly.

. . . .

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie finished up the letter. "Oh, wait!" Puzzlement took the postcard from Pinkie. "There's something else written… '_P.S: Wish you were here!_ '"

Suddenly, they all heard a "sparkling noise" and turned around, facing westward. In the colors of the sunset they could see a faint outline of a carriage.

As the outline neared, they saw it was no ordinary carriage: It was Rarity's! In it were Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Cheerilee, Whistle Wishes, and Brights Brightly.

The vehicle landed and the five ponies rushed out. "It's Rainbow Dash!"All the other Ponyville citizens shouted, covering her in hugs.

"Hello, my darlings!" She said. They all laughed with joy as they watched the sun set over the horizon and the sky turn dark with night.

**Author's Note: DID YOU LIKE THE SOUNDTRACK? I PUT IT IN JUST FOR YOU**

**/shot**

**Anyway, did you also like the terrible puns, stupid description/verbs, etc, etc? Review.. if you want. ._.; I have to say, this is a flop, unless you guys think otherwise, but then again, I wrote it when I was less mature, and then I had the sudden urge to post it on , ANDANDAND**

**/shot**

**I've been shot so many times and I'm still alive-/shot**

**BAI NOW! *poof***


End file.
